


Ride For Me

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: The bar is closed up, but Sam and Faraday are still there.
Relationships: Sam Chisolm/Joshua Faraday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ride For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Mashup: 5 (Bar/Restaurant AU) & 91 (PWP) (Well as close as I feel comfortable going)

“Easy, easy.”

The words were soft, whispered as if to calm a spooked horse, but they carried in the deathly silence of the closed bar.

It was dark, dark wood stained darker by the shadows cast by the distant glow of the streetlights. A single light burned, all the brighter for the darkness, casting its own shadows through the twisted legs of bar stools and chairs. It crackled and flickered but held strong illuminating the single cramped hallway and the two figures it contained.

“Faraday.”

Joshua Faraday whined, pressing his face further into Sam’s neck, mouthing along the strong line of his collarbone. He yielded to Sam’s touch easily, a single finger pressed against his sweat soaked forehead steering him as easily as a leash. His head was pushed back until he was staring into Sam’s eyes, nose to nose with the other man.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

The words hit Faraday like a sledgehammer, pupils blown wide and gasping for breath. He nodded carefully, desperate to maintain the single point of contact of Sam’s touch on his forehead. 

Sam laughed, slow and low, the noise reverberating through Faraday as he pressed himself further into Sam. 

To an outside observer — and remembering the cameras sent a shiver down Faraday’s spine, part fear and part desire — Faraday would seem to be in control. He was the one pressing Sam into the wall, wedged between a locker and pile of pallets. He was the one who had been pressing kisses and bites into Sam’s neck, delighting in feeling the other man hiss into his ear, tracing the indents with his tongue.

But Joshua knew better.

Sam remained where he was, waiting for an answer, expecting Joshua to answer. 

It was difficult to think, mind a crackling hive of  _ want _ and  _ need. _ But Sam needed an answer.

Faraday swallowed, feeling the slight construction of the collar around his throat — carefully fastened by the man in front of him, just tight enough that he was always aware of its presence — the slight heady flash of pain as it pressed against purpling healing bruises.

“I’ll behave,” Faraday said, voice hoarse, begging, pleading, wanting, “I’ll be good for you.”

Sam’s answering grin, bright white and so familiar, was a balm on his soul, soothing on an injury Faraday didn’t know he possessed. 

“Good boy.”

The noise that was punched out of Faraday was barely even human, a low whine emanating from deep within his chest, complementing the laugh that escaped Sam. Sam leaned the few inches forward and kissed Faraday’s forehead, licking his lips as he returned his head to the wall, tasting the salt from his sweat.

Faraday shook, the urge to kiss, to bite, almost overwhelming him. He was pressed so close to Sam, hard and unyielding against his caresses, but he wanted to be closer, to feel all of Sam against him. He wanted to take Sam into his mouth and choke on him until the other man was everything he could he taste, see, feel—

“Later,” Sam said, a single word that encompasses both a command and a promise. 

He shifted slightly, Faraday moving with him until —

Oh.

Sam’s thigh was warm against him. Faraday became uncomfortably aware of how hard he was, the uncomfortable unyielding pressure of his jeans — too tight, Sam always told him, but Joshua caught him staring at his arse more than once and it helped for tips — and the delicious weight of Sam’s thigh pressing against him.

“Go on then,” Sam sighed, settling back against the wall, easily shifting Faraday along the hard line of his thigh, once, twice, until Faraday’s hips moved almost on their own.

“When you’ve come for me—“ Faraday whined, trembling as he moved “—you can finish closing up.”

Sam laughed, his grin filled with mischief, “And I will make a copy of this, to watch you ride my leg for me again and again.”

Faraday bit back a groan, deep as it rattled through his chest, as he came — sparks exploding down his weak legs, crashing through him like a wave — collapsing limp and boneless, sweat soaked and exhausted into Sam’s waiting arms.

“Are you seriously going to make me close up in these jeans?” Joshua gasped out, chest heaving as he shook.

“You could always take them off.”

Faraday laughed, the sound morphing into a yelp as Sam slapped him on the arse and nudged him towards the door.

He still accepted the kiss Faraday pressed onto his lips, once, twice, three times; before Sam’s hand came down again and he was pushed towards the kitchen door — and the mountain of prep work and dirty glasses that waited for him — with more force and a murmured promise of repeat activities when he was finished.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> [Trope mash up list!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com/post/615200731645050880/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)  
> Please lmk what you think as this is my first try at adult content so I'm keen to improve ^^


End file.
